nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Allen Hynek
Josef Allen Hynek (Chicago, 1º maggio 1910 - Scottsdale (Arizona), 27 aprile 1986) era un astronomo e ufologo statunitense. Divenne professore d'astronomia nel Dipartimento di Fisica e Astronomia dell'Università dello Stato dell'Ohio. Fu anche protagonista del Progetto Blue Book come consigliere scientifico dal 1952 al 1969. 300px|Allen Hynek con Jacques Valleé Gioventù e carriera Hynek nacque a Chicago da genitori cecoslovacchi. Nel 1935 completò il suo Ph.D. in astrofisica allo Yerkes Osservatory. Entrò quindi nel Dipartimento di Fisica e Astronomia della Ohio State University, nel 1936, e si specializzò nello studio dell'evoluzione stellare e nell'identificazione delle stelle binarie spettroscopiche. Durante la II Guerra Mondiale lavorò come scienziato civile nel laboratorio di scienza applicata Johns Hopkins Applied, dedito allo sviluppo delle telecomunicazioni navali di prossimità. Dopo la guerra Hynek ritornò al Dipartimento di Fisica e Astronomia nello stato dell'Ohio, divenendo professore a tempo pieno solo nel 1950. Nel 1956 abbandonò la cattedra per associarsi al professore e astronomo Fred Whipple, che dall'Osservatorio Astrofisico Smithsoniano si era spostato all'Osservatorio di Harvard. A Hynek fu affidato il compito di dirigere le osservazioni ed il flusso di dati da un satellite spaziale americano progettato per l'Anno Geofisico Internazionale. Dopo il completamento del suo lavoro nel programma satellitare, nel 1960 Hynek ritornò al ruolo d'insegnante alla Northwestern University. Il Progetto Blue Book In risposta ai presunti avvistamenti di molti Oggetti Volanti Non Identificati (UFO), la U.S. Air Force diede inizio nel 1948 al Progetto Sign, che poi divenne dapprima Progetto Grudge ed infine, nel 1952, Progetto Blue Book. Hynek venne contattato dai responsabili del progetto Grudge per fornire una consulenza scientifica nell'investigazione dei rapporti UFO, col compito di stabilire se le diverse testimonianze potevano essere riconducibili o meno ad oggetti o fenomeni astronomici noti. Hynek era scettico riguardo molte testimonianze, e già a partire dal 1948 affermò che "l'intera questione sembrava grottescamente ridicola", e finì per descriverla come un grosso abbaglio collettivo che sarebbe presto passato di moda. Le sue osservazioni portarono alla conclusione che non vi era nulla di anomalo negli UFO, e nonostante l'analisi di rapporti che includevano alcuni avvistamenti fatti da testimoni credibili – quali astronomi, piloti, ufficiali di polizia, e personale militare – Hynek arrivò a definirli come "nuove osservazioni empiriche". Il fenomeno tuttavia non passò di moda e i rapporti di avvistamenti UFO continuarono ad arrivare a ritmi sostenuti lungo tutti gli anni cinquanta. Hynek intraprese nuovi studi più approfonditi sui rapporti pervenuti e ritenne alcuni di essi realmente inspiegabili. Una volta disse: Le sue posizioni risultarono molto influenzate da un sondaggio informale che egli stesso aveva condotto tra i suoi colleghi astronomi, tra cui Clyde Tombaugh, scopritore del pianeta Plutone. Su 44 astronomi, cinque (cioè più dell'11%) erano testimoni di avvistamenti aerei inspiegabili secondo la scienza a loro contemporanea. Molti di questi astronomi non avevano condiviso pubblicamente i loro resoconti intimoriti dal cadere nel ridicolo danneggiando le loro reputazioni e carriere. Dalle considerazioni sul sondaggio Hynek osservò che la percentuale dell'11% era molto più alta rispetto i sondaggi che aveva sempre proposto al pubblico. Inoltre, gli astronomi erano presumibilmente più sagaci nell'osservazione e nella valutazione dei cieli rispetto gli individui meno competenti in materia, dunque le loro osservazioni dovevano avere in qualche modo maggiore fondatezza. Hynek era infastidito da quello che riteneva un'attitudine pressappochista o arrogante di molti scienziati verso i rapporti UFO e le relative testimonianze. Il numero dell'aprile 1953 del The Journal of the Optical Society of America pubblicò l'articolo dello studioso "Unusual Aerial Phenomena" contenente i suoi resoconti finali. Nell'articolo si legge: Hynek continuò a lavorare col Grudge Project anche dopo che questo venne incrementato e rinominato Progetto Blue Book. Il capitano dell'Air Force Edward J. Ruppelt (primo direttore del Blue Book) tenne Hynek in grande considerazione: Ruppelt diresse il Blue Book solo per alcuni anni, e dall'allontanamento del direttore Hynek ritenne che il Project Blue Book fosse divenuto poco più che un mero esercizio di pubbliche relazioni, dal momento che nessuna ricerca veniva intrapresa utilizzando il metodo scientifico da lui suggerito. Nel marzo 1966 due giorni di massicci avvistamenti UFO vennero registrati nel Michigan scatenando l'attenzione pubblica. Dopo aver studiato i rapporti pervenuti Hynek offrì un'ipotesi provvisoria per alcuni degli avvistamenti: parte dei circa 100 testimoni avevano semplicemente confuso gas di palude infiammato per qualcosa di molto più spettacolare, pur senza voler con questo ricondurre tutti i resoconti UFO in generale a una simile spiegazione. Le ipotesi di Hynek vennero ampiamente sovrastimate, e le parole "gas di palude" vennero ripetute ad infinitum in relazione ai successivi avvistamenti UFO. Gli ultimi anni Negli ultimi anni della sua vita Hynek divenne un critico della Ipotesi extraterrestre popolare. Cominciò ad esprimere i suoi dubbi sul fatto che gli UFO fossero astronavi come oggetti fisici provenienti da altri pianeti. Come lo stesso Hynek disse nell'Ottobre 1976: Hynek cominciava a riferirsi a un possibile legame tra certi avvistamenti UFO e fenomeni psichici; dato che molti resoconti UFO sembravano più pertinenti a racconti di poltergeist ed ad altri tipi di manifestazioni psichiche, piuttosto che "oggetti solidi fatti di hardware con bulloni e scocche saldate". "Questa è una delle ragioni," aggiunse "del perché io non possa accettare l'ovvia spiegazione degli UFO come visitatori dallo spazio più esterno". Nell'ultimo periodo della sua vita Hynek sviluppò la scala degli Incontri Ravvicinati per poter meglio catalogare i vari resoconti UFO. Morì il 27 aprile 1986 di un tumore al cervello al Memorial Hospital di Scottsdale (Arizona), a 75 anni. Influenze culturali Nel 1973 Hynek fondò il Center for UFO Studies (CUFOS), oggi intitolato a suo nome. Hynek fu invitato anche come consulente per la Columbia Pictures nel famoso film di Steven Spielberg, Incontri Ravvicinati del Terzo Tipo, dove comparve con un cameo. L'asteroide 1842 Hynek, scoperto da Luboš Kohoutek il 14 gennaio 1972, è a lui dedicato. Opere Hynek raccolse i suoi studi e le sue teorie in differenti pubblicazioni: *''The UFO experience: A scientific enquiry'' (1972) *''The edge of reality: A progress reports on the unidentified flying objects'', coautore Jacques Vallée (1975) *''The Hynek UFO report'' (1977) *''Night Siege - The Hudson valley UFO sightings'', coautori Philip Imbrogno e Bob Pratt (1987) Bibliografia * Intervista a J. Allen Hynek, "The Unexplained Column", di Allen Spraggett, 8 novembre, 1975. * Sarah Schneiman e Pat Daniels, editori; Mysteries of the Unknown: The UFO Phenomenon; Time Life Books, 1987; ISBN 0-8094-6324-5 * Leonard Stringfield, Situation Red, Fawcett Crest Books 1977 (PB), ISBN 0-449-23654-4 * Jacques Vallée, Revelations: Alien Contact and Human Deception, Ballantine Books, 1991; ISBN 0-345-37172-0 Fonte principale dell'articolo * Allen Hynek (articolo della Wikipedia in inglese) Collegamenti esterni * File del FBI sul Dr. J. Allen Hynek * J. Allen Hynek: The Pied Piper of Ufology? * Interview With J. Allen Hynek * Close Encounter with Dr. J. Allen Hynek * Dr. J. Allen Hynek at UFOMind * Dr. J. Allen Hynek 1985 interview * Biografia in francese sul dr. J. Allen Hynek * Dr. J. Allen Hynek's statement before the committee on science and astronautics, July 1968 * Dr. J. Allen Hynek'biography at Ufopsi * The J. Allen Hynek Center for UFO Studies (CUFOS)